


Valentine's Day 2010

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Valentine's Day 2010

『布魯斯。』

 

耳邊的通訊器突然傳來克拉克平時那帶點明亮的嗓音，還坐在辦公室的布魯斯雖然不情願，但還是壓低聲音的回道，「什麼事？」布魯斯知道是什麼事。

 

『我只是想說…』

 

「我知道今天是情人節，你可以不用提醒我，我自己有日曆。」

 

『噢，那好吧。』對方的聲音聽起來有些失望。不過他的聲音常常聽起來都很失望，也沒什麼好覺得有罪惡感。

 

「還有什麼事嗎？」

 

聽著對方默默的關掉通訊器，布魯斯看似懶懶的躺在自己的辦公椅裡，心裡不自覺的想著那傢伙的事情。克拉克肯特，或超人，或是Kal-El，三個不同的名字代表三個不同的身份。他從來沒有困難去分辨什麼時刻該叫他什麼名字，而克拉克似乎也不怎麼在意。

　他們兩個成為情人好像是再自然不過的事情了，除了布魯斯並不是非常習慣這段新關係。

他們兩個一直都很好，當然不是那種高中生般的如膠似漆，但作為同事、作為朋友，他們瞭解彼此，還救過彼此的命無數次，當然他們也知道很多只屬於彼此或是聯盟的秘密。

某一天他們就越過了那條線，或者說是他讓克拉克越過了那條線。當時兩人都還在瞭望塔，然後克拉克問他要不要一起吃晚餐，就像平時那樣。

 

「我知道一間不錯的店，不過你可能要請客。」

 

「這可是你提的邀約。」

 

雖然他還是答應了，包括付錢的那個部份。不過布魯斯或多或少知道他想說些什麼，總之不是一頓飯那麼單純。他不是沒注意過他的眼神，更別說那些對他來說顯而易見的日常瑣事，布魯斯都知道。他只是無法跨越那個界線，一旦跨越了就沒辦法回頭了。

 

「你知道我想說什麼。」吃完晚餐後在車上，克拉克突然說到。

 

「我知道。」

 

「可是你還是答應了，這頓晚餐。」

 

感覺到克拉克的視線投射在他臉上，布魯斯突然不知道該如何接下去。他也發現即使克拉克沒有開啟熱視線他還是覺得熱。「我還答應幫你付錢。」

 

「布魯斯。」這不公平，克拉克知道他無法反抗。尤其是這種聲音、這種語調，這樣叫著他的名字。

 

「…………」

 

「你知道那超越同事，超越朋友，甚至也超越兄弟。你知道的，布魯斯。」

 

然後他從克拉克口中聽到了那三個字，他從來沒有想過這會真的發生。但他聽到了，簡單的三個字。他知道自己從來就沒有辦法拒絕。

他有些粗魯地拉過克拉克，然後兩人不受控制的熱吻了起來。似乎是嫌一台藍寶堅尼停在路邊不夠顯眼似的，兩個男人就如此的在車裡熱烈的擁吻著，讓熱氣和喘息漸漸地包圍他們，包圍著讓他們只看得見彼此。

 

在那之後布魯斯一直不知道該怎麼去應對，或許他能假裝什麼事都沒發生，但他們兩個都知道那不可能。他無法假裝沒有聽見那三個字，也無法假裝自己不想要回應。他想要順其自然卻下意識的想逃。

他不應該對這種事沒轍，但他現在就是該死的沒轍。

 

他知道克拉克一直試圖拉近他們的距離。他常常聽到他那些婉轉的抱怨，只是他從來沒有正面回應過。克拉克有時候會很強勢，堅持自己的決定，但在這段關係裡他從來不強迫他做任何他不情願的事，甚至也不會哀求。他在這方面如此完全地尊重他的意見，讓布魯斯有些無所適從。  
他已經習慣和他吵架了，或是用成熟一點的說法，協商。他真希望在感情的處理上也可以像協商一樣容易。或許他主動一些會比較好。布魯斯從來沒有跟任何人說過，甚至連阿福也沒有，他這次異常地害怕主動。

因為他太喜歡克拉克了。他甚至無法直視那個人的臉，只因為那個人用他應該早就習慣的笑容看著他。克拉克很迷人，不管任何時候都是。

當雙方都跨越那條界線之後，突然兩個人都害怕了。兩人之間的吵架、鬥嘴，或是互相吐嘈，那些布魯斯不能說自己不喜歡的氛圍，似乎很久沒出現了。

 

布魯斯沒有一刻不會想到克拉克，當然他很克制，但他想接近他，卻又想逃跑。就像飛蛾知道自己撲向火的下場一樣。

 

桌上電話突然響起，布魯斯趕緊甩開任何有關克拉克的想法，幹練的接起電話，「布魯斯韋恩。」

 

『少爺，我只是想知會您一聲剛剛肯特少爺來過，給您帶了一些巧克力。』

 

克拉克有時候真的很享受做這種事，他喜歡寫卡片、送禮物，慶祝任何一個他覺得有意義的日子，布魯斯不由得在心裡微笑。

 

『另外還有件事，少爺…請您不要再躊躇不前了，肯特少爺是個非常好的人。』

 

「什麼？」布魯斯聽老管家這麼一說，心裡不禁微微感到驚訝，自己果然什麼事都瞞不住阿福。

 

『您晚上的行程都已經取消，希望您今天會回來吃晚餐。不過我可能準備的有些太多了，如果不麻煩的話請少爺順便邀請一位朋友過來。』

 

「阿福…」

 

『如果沒有其他事情，我就先掛電話了。加油，少爺。』

 

布魯斯知道阿福的用意，他很感激。他一直都很感激阿福為他所做的一切。

 

「克拉克，在嗎？」布魯斯打開通訊器，小心翼翼的。

 

『布魯斯？』對方的聲音聽起來還是一樣明亮，像是超人卻又帶點克拉克氣息的聲音，那種只有他才聽過的聲音。『我剛剛去拜訪了，希望你不介意。只是雖然你很忙，我還是想要帶點東西過去，順便看看阿福…』

 

「一起吃晚餐吧。」

 

『什麼？』

 

「我說，一起吃晚餐吧。」布魯斯似乎都能感受到對方的驚訝，畢竟從他們「宣稱」交往以來似乎還沒有好好的約過會，如果一起抓小丑不算的話。「今天是情人節，不是嗎？」

 

『…我很樂意，布魯斯。』

 

聽見對方輕輕的笑著，布魯斯也笑了。或許他們兩個之間根本就沒有那條界線。

 

\--Afterwards

 

布魯斯就知道不應該這樣開始，一次都不行。情人節過後克拉克就常常打電話來問要不要一起吃飯或是見面，甚至出完任務之後還會堅持留在蝙蝠洞裡看著他把阿福準備的東西吃完。

 

「我自己會吃，你不用這樣盯著我。」

 

「不，你不會，」克拉克穿著超人裝，雙手擺在胸前很堅持，「阿福說你每次回來都會忘記吃，所以他特地請我『看著』你吃。」

 

「你還真聽阿福的話啊，克拉克。」

 

克拉克笑了笑，不理會布魯斯的挖苦，拉了張椅子在他旁邊坐下，「我都快記不得上次坐在你旁邊和你聊天是什麼時候了。」

 

「上禮拜。」

 

「我知道，這只是一種說法。」克拉克的眼神柔和而鮮明，「而且你還沒吃你的三明治。看吧，這就是為什麼我必須要待在這裡。」

 

布魯斯不情願的看他一眼，然後拿起三明治敷衍的咬了一口，「我吃了。」

 

「這樣不算，」克拉克抗議似的坐近，「拜託，布魯斯，我們不需要為了一個三明治耗一整個晚上吧？」

 

「我不餓。」

 

「你會餓的，」克拉克堅持，「你不要再虐待你的胃了。我知道你想吃的，我可以從你的眼裡看出來。」

 

哄小孩般的話語讓布魯斯差點微笑，「我的眼裡除了我的眼球之外什麼都沒有。」

 

克拉克站起身，「我現在去樓上幫你倒杯熱牛奶，等我回來的時候我要看到那些三明治通通不見。」他看見布魯斯的表情之後又趕緊加上一句，「而且我所謂的不見是指吃進肚子裡，我會知道的。」

 

「你敢用X視線掃描的話就給我試試看。」布魯斯對著克拉克的背影說到。

 

克拉克有時候真的是很可愛，布魯斯想。當然這種話可不能給任何人聽到，光是想到自己當著他的面稱讚他很可愛布魯斯就一陣惡寒。只是他偶爾的強勢真的是可愛的連布魯斯都不得不承認。或許可愛不是最精確的詞？布魯斯伸手拿了一個三明治，只是他也想不出別的詞來形容了。

 

「你還沒吃完。」

 

布魯斯轉頭，看見克拉克手上拿著兩杯冒煙的馬克杯，「才過了三十秒，你那樣是作弊。」

 

「好吧我承認，我就是想看你吃東西。」克拉克有點頑皮的笑了，雖然跟他的年紀不符，卻意外的好看。

 

接過克拉克遞來的馬克杯，布魯斯輕輕的啜了一口，然後皺了皺眉頭。

 

「是，對不起，我泡的沒有阿福好。」克拉克再度坐下，也喝起自己手中的飲料。

 

「那當然，沒有人能泡的比阿福好。等等，為什麼你可以喝熱巧克力我卻只能喝牛奶？」布魯斯聞到對方手中馬克杯的味道，不滿的問。

 

聽到問題克拉克差點沒大笑，「因為我不會變胖。」

 

要不是腰帶裡面都是些俱殺傷力的東西，布魯斯真想隨便挑個東西出來砸他。不過既然他是超人，應該不會有什麼影響…發現自己真的在思考這個蠢問題的布魯斯又笑了，他趕緊喝一口牛奶掩飾。

 

「你笑什麼？不會是想拿蝙蝠鏢射我吧。」

 

布魯斯抬起頭，正想回他『你可真的是會讀心術』，卻對上克拉克一樣是藍色雙眼……然後兩人不可遏止的就這樣笑了起來。

 

「明天一起回你家吧。」在兩個人都停下來後，布魯斯問。

 

「嗯？」

 

「我也很久沒去探望你父母了。一起吃晚餐？」

 

克拉克微笑，「我媽知道了會很高興的。」

 

「希望她泡牛奶會比你的好喝。」布魯斯在又喝了一口牛奶之後說到。


End file.
